To Feel Your Lips
by Tenshi Takai
Summary: *MWPP* He opened Pandora's box when he wrapped his arms around her.  Pairing: Other Character/Other Character


**Title:** To Feel Your Lips

**Rating:** T (Based on ESRB which is what I'll be using for my stories from now on)

**Parts:** One-shot

**Pairing:** Koren – Yfel

**Summary:** He opened Pandora's box when he wrapped his arms around her.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. My friends Baju and Beryl own Koren and Yfel, respectively.

**Notes:** This is a re-write of the Untitled Koren - Yfel story I wrote years ago. Also, I'm sorry if the intimate scene/s might feel stiff. I'm still not used to writing such. This is while the Marauders (MWPP) are still in Hogwarts (as most of my stories will be).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**To Feel Your Lips, A For Fear and Hope of Love and Loss Story By Professor Keiadara Wildfire**

"I give up," Koren muttered, the exasperated tone in her voice indicating that she'd had this conversation many times before. She bent over the silver charm on top of the wooden desk and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

A soft voice trickled from the silver charm, "You'll understand it soon Koren love. We'll talk again soon."

The weariness on Koren's face changed to frustration. "I'll never understand it mum. And I don't care anymore! Goodbye!" she cried, slamming her hand hard on the table causing papers to fly and fall to the floor.

"Koren," a gentle voice full of understanding rang through the air.

"Thank you very much Professor Dumbledore," Koren exclaimed as she hurriedly walked out of the headmaster's office. "Damn them all. How dare they expect me to understand without anyone explaining anything to me," she hissed as soon as the door closed, a few stray tears falling from her eyes.

Koren blurred past the other students, her mind too preoccupied with the conversation with her mum. She continued on down a lengthy flight of stairs, letting her legs lead her to her destination. She bumped into students loitering around the hallways but unceasingly walked on, never acknowledging any of them. She stopped as she reached the end of a long, dark, dank corridor.

"Pureblood."

A concealed door opened to reveal the forest green common room of the Slytherin house. Koren walked inside and heaved a relieved sigh at the sight of the empty common room. As she sat on the couch, the tears she prevented from falling came flooding down. She put her head on her hands, her fists clenched in aggravation.

"Stupid rule. Stupid family. I hate them," she growled, venom lacing her voice.

Koren felt a hand on her shoulder and on instinct, she drew the dagger hidden under the folds of her skirt, pointing the tip of her weapon to the intruder's neck.

"It won't do any good. I'm immortal," a familiar voice said smoothly.

Koren looked up and was greeted by the concerned face of the half-vampire Slytherin. Knowing that the intruder was relatively harmless, especially to her, she withdrew the dagger and placed it back under her skirt. Sitting back down, she asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your sister?" as she stared into the blazing green fire of the common room fireplace.

"My sister and I aren't attached to the hip. We can be seen in two separate places." Yfel quipped before sitting down beside the crying half-succubus. He looked at her curiously before asking, "why are you crying?"

"None of your damn business Tatsumaki," she murmured, losing the edge in her voice.

Yfel stared at her, causing her to feel oddly self-conscious. After a minute of silence, he just nodded his head and leaned back on the couch. "All right. I know better than to pry."

Koren mumbled her soft thanks. She knew he would hear because of his heightened senses. She let her hair fall like a curtain, trying to hide the falling tears from her companion. She could feel something prickling her skin and she sneaked a peek at Yfel. He was looking at her intently, his eyes clouded with an emotion she couldn't pinpoint. The intensity of his gaze made her feel uncomfortable and she looked away, muttering something incoherent. Suddenly, she felt arms enclose around her, pulling her towards Yfel. She fought to be released, pushing at his chest but his slim but strong arms stopped her. Koren gave in to the hug and buried her head in his chest.

Yfel didn't say a word as he held Koren in his arms. Her sobs were subsiding and shortly, her crying was reduced to sniffling. A few minutes later, the only sound in the common room was the crackle of the fire and their breathing. The silence in the common room was comfortable and Koren found herself reveling in the surprising warmth of Yfel's hug.

Koren was grateful for a friend like Yfel, though she'd never admit it to anyone. He understood her needs, knew what to do without her saying anything. If only she could allow herself to fall in love, she knew it would be easy to love the half-vampire whose arms were around her. If only she wasn't who she was then maybe they'd have a chance. If only they were normal then maybe she could kiss him. She shook her head, trying to get a grasp back to reality.

_What am I thinking? Kissing him? Ludicrous._

But Pandora's box was opened and she fought to put the thought to the back of her mind. She clutched Yfel's uniform in her hands, as if the action could help her control herself. It was futile. She felt Yfel jump as she lay a soft kiss on his chest through his uniform. She shifted and kissed the base of his neck. She looked up as Yfel looked down at her. A questioning look was in his eyes but the unidentified emotion she saw before was also there. It made her heart skip a beat and she lost the vestiges of control she had left. She slammed her lips onto his.

She sensed Yfel's surprise as he stiffened and for a moment, doubt crept to her mind. But as soon as she felt him kissing back, her mind closed down. She pushed him on his back and continued to kiss the half-vampire. Yfel wrapped his arms around Koren's waist and held her tightly. Koren broke the kiss and took Yfel's already loosened tie off. Yfel didn't resist and let the half-succubus have her way.

"Ralde's going to kill you if she finds out about this," Yfel whispered nonchalantly.

"Shut up."

Koren went back to kissing Yfel while her hands were busy unbuttoning his uniform. Once they were undone, Koren left Yfel's lips and proceeded to kiss his neck, working her way down to his chest. Yfel gave a low moan as he felt something warm and wet on his neck. He ran his fingers along the length of her until his hands met the end of her sweater. He tugged at it and Koren sat up for a second to let Yfel pull her sweater off. Koren went back to kissing Yfel's neck while he pulled at her tie and unbuttoned her blouse. As soon as he could feel her bare skin under his hands, he pulled Koren up and enveloped her lips in another kiss. Koren couldn't help the moan from escaping her as Yfel's cold hands caressed her back.

_You need to stop!_ Her mind screamed at her. _You need to stop now!_ She ignored it and pulled herself closer to Yfel.

Yfel fumbled with the clasp of Koren's bra and tugged at the edge of her skirt.

Koren felt something stir within her when she felt Yfel's hands on her bottom, pushing her closer to him, something primal and familiar. Koren gave a muffled cry and her eyes snapped open._ I can't do this. Not to Tatsumaki._ She pulled away from the kiss and scrambled off Yfel.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Koren whispered, hastily fixing her clothes.

Yfel stared at Koren, eyes still clouded with desire.

Koren took two steps back. "I can't do this."

Yfel nodded, the desire in his eyes slowly being replaced by confusion.

"I have to go," Koren stuttered. She froze for a minute, staring at Yfel, before running out the door. _I need to find someone. Anyone._

Left confused, Yfel just let out a sigh and stared at the glowing green fire of the fireplace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Constructive criticisms are welcome.**_


End file.
